Sister's Always Share REUPLOADED
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Re-uploaded and redone version of Sister's Always Share. Hanabi is done in the dumps about her love live and Hinata comes up with a plan, involving a certain orange loving Hokage, to help her.
1. Chapter 1

GUESS WHO'S BACK!

Hello everyone, I've decided to make a triumphant return. In all honesty I never completely left, both in the sense that I've considered coming back since I left, and I've continued to read the stories here.

Anyway, I'm bringing this story back given this was so popular and since it was the reason I decided to leave since the site decided to destroy it on some odd moral crusade.

Unfortunately I can't find the original...Fortunately, I've gotten a lot better, writing a book helps with that (trying to get published however is a bitch and still working on it). So, here's the rewritten and upgraded, Sister's Always Share.

I hope you enjoy and once again…

I do not own Naruto (Feels good to say that again)

* * *

Hanabi was furious. Steam burst from her ears in volcanic bursts.

" _That self-centered, perverted...jackass!"_

Once more, her boyfriend turned out to be, to put it simply, a titanic douchebag deserving of nothing more than a swift chick to the balls.

" _We've been dating for five weeks and he thinks that's long enough to jump into bed, and not just that, to jump into bed, with a Hyuga! Who does he think I am? Some wanton prostitute passing it out to every man that passes by! Even if I wanted to be, I am a leader of the Hyuga clan. If I were to do that I would put my position in severe jeopardy!"_

She continued her marching as she was meeting her sister for lunch. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself before she got there. No reason to take out her ass of a _former_ boyfriend on her sweet sister.

Unfortunately the sight of the crowds in the streets leading up to their meeting place made doing that extremely difficult.

" _Great,"_ she internally growled before taking another deep breath and beginning to make her way through the crowds.

It wasn't easy, crowds never are, but she was moving and by focusing on weaving through the crowd she was able to get her mind off her ex and calm down. Once again though, her fortune did not last as she came to an intersection and was forced to stop due to the sheer size of the crowd.

" _Oh come on!"_

She knew she was being impatient, but she had a bad day Kami damnit! She just wanted something to go right.

Well, that was going to have to wait as a sudden presence on her rear caused her to jump in place.

"Hm, round and firm. Nice."

Her shock did not prevent her from activating her Byakugan and seeing the smirking face of the man who had just groped her. He turned to make his escape but she was a shinobi, and a pissed off one at that. Needless to say, escape was not an option.

"Hentai!" She twirled with the grace of ballerina, dropped down low, and, with pinpoint precision, jyukken striked him in the balls.

The scream took a moment, the shock of the attack taking a moment to final register in his brain. Yet, when the scream resounded through the streets, every man, knowing the sound on instinct, grabbed his personal bits, and curled in on themselves as the waves of pain shook them to their core.

Pleased with the result and to being presented the chance to release some of her anger, Hanabi turned around with a smile, which only grew when she discovered her path had been opened. Everyone was too afraid to stand in her way.

She was able to get to the restaurant five minutes early.

Arriving she found her sister already sitting and sipping tea with an aura of gentleness that could only come from her.

"Nii-san," Hanabi called out.

Looking up, Hinata smiled and got up.

"Hanabi," she welcomed before hugging her. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Better than I was."

"Oh?" Hinata grew a look of concern. "What happened."

"Just another dick of a boyfriend trying to worm his way into my pants."

"Oh I'm so sorry, and he seemed so nice."

"They all seem nice when you first meet them, but then a few weeks later they think they have the right to rip your pants off."

"Well don't give up, you'll find a good one someday."

"Not all of us are lucky like you nii-san. Some of us are doomed to be alone."

"You forget, it took me years to even get to the point where I could have a conversation with my future husband."

"True, but you knew he was a good one from the start. Kind, spirited, determined, and strong enough to become Hokage."

"Yes, I knew he was perfect for me, but I have no doubt you'll find your perfect match; and sooner rather than later."

"Does Naruto have a brother I don't know about?"

Hinata laughed.

"Don't tell me you want someone like Naruto?"

"If you had asked me that when I first saw him, no. I thought he was idiotic and obnoxious. But seeing how he's grown over the years, I don't know. My opinion's changed. He showed himself to be extremely capable, not only in combat, but he's clever as well, not book smart, but more down to earth intelligence. He's also kind, capable of forgiveness when most, including myself, could never forgive. He's a good man, nay, a great one, and in all honesty, I can see why you love him. If he wasn't taken, I might try to take him myself."

Hinata knew this was a joke, meant to tease her. And yet, there was definitely seriousness in that voice. She _would_ try to be with Naruto were he not already her sister's husband.

An idea came to her mind. At first it surprised her. Not only was it extreme, but in some ways it angered her. Yet, after thinking about it a moment, reasoning with, and after taking another look at her downtrodden sister, she decided that she would go forward with it.

" _She's my sister and I love her. She deserves to be happier and if there was anyone I could share with it would be her. What are sisters for anyway."_

"But anyway," Hanabi continued, bringing her sister back to reality. "That's not the only problem I had today. On my way here some pervert grabbed my ass!"

Hinata, shocked by this new story, set her plan aside for later, knowing full well that she was to have an interesting conversation with her husband later.

Naruto was typing on his computer as his clones went through the paperwork. Being able to create an infinite amount of clones was a boon he was more than glad to utilize and to which he abused to the utmost limits.

A knock on the door grabbed the attention of one of the clones and he opened it, quickly growing a smile at seeing who it was.

"Angel!"

Naruto and his clones all looked up and grew smiles of their own as Hinata walked inside, smiling at all the clones as they dropped what they were doing to shower her in their attention.

"Alright guys settle down. No need to sexually harass my wife," Naruto said.

"Says you."

"Our hime deserves some loving."

"That's rich coming from you."

"Compared to what you did last week this is nothing."

His clones all said, the last bit causing Hinata to blush and Naruto to growl before ending the jutsu.

"Sorry Angel, you know how they get," he said walking over to his wife.

"Well they are you," she said snuggling into his chest. "Besides, I did enjoy what we did last week."

"Is my once adorably shy wife admitting she enjoyed office sex?"

Hinata meeped, knowing full well they were not alone. Realizing this Naruto signalled for the guards to leave. A rush of wind later, they were alone.

"It was certainly an experience," she said.

"One I hope to enjoy again," he said, his smile turning lecherous.

"I did come here with a purpose Naruto-kun. Though admittedly it's not too far off the current subject."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, his body anticipating her next words. "What is the subject matter?"

"Hanabi."

"Hanabi?" His body instantly cooled. What did her sister have to do with office sex?

"Another boyfriend turned out to be less than suitable."

Naruto sighed.

"Poor girl. She's got the worst luck with men. I'm not blaming her, all the guys seem fine when I meet them, though that may be because they're on their best behavior in front of the Hokage."

"That's why I'm here. I want to help her to be with someone who will treat her right."

He smiled. "I like it. She deserves someone good. What's the plan?"

Hinata stopped. Not just stopped talking, but moving. Her sudden imitation of a statue confused Naruto, but he had learned to allow his wife time to move forward. Being married to a shy woman required a bit of patience.

"I want...to share you with her."

Silence.

More Silence.

Hinata wasn't sure if Naruto had ever been this silent for so long. Even in sleep he was rambunctious. She was beginning to think he'd fainted when he finally spoke.

"Pardon?"

Sighing she repeated herself.

"There's only one man I know that's good enough for her. One man who will treat her right, and not only that, but whom she can see herself being with. You."

"Y-You, want to s-share me with her? You want me to-."

"Become my sister's lover. Yes."

Hanabi was walking home, happy after her talk with her sister and optimistic of the future.

"WHAT?!"

She stopped.

Looking around she wondered what she had just heard. Looking around, she found she was not the only one who had heard it and that those around her were looking around for the source.

After a moment she realized she recognized the voice and turned to the Hokage tower.

"I wonder what happened with Naruto."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata closed her eyes. Her husband was never one for subtle or half-assed. Even screaming required the utmost effort.

"Naruto, please calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to break my vows!"

"You aren't breaking them, I'm giving you permission."

"Permission to sleep with another woman? To be unfaithful to you?"

Hinata actually smiled. She was glad he was so aghast at the of betraying her, yet she was trying to help her sister and this was the best way.

"Hanabi needs to be loved. You are an endless stream of love and affection. A sun of good and tenderness. No one would be better for her. Naruto," she walked up to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "She's my sister. I love her and want to see her happy, and if I can do that by sharing my husband, so be it. I can't tell you how happy your reaction makes me. To know that the very idea of being unfaithful gets you to react like this, makes me fall in love with you all over again."

"But I can't be with her. She needs a lover. Someone who will be with her. Be there for her."

"Yes, but right now she needs someone to show her love. To give her affection so that she doesn't give up. She needs you."

Naruto was torn. He loved Hinata, more than he could say. She had been the first to show him love and he would do anything for her. But she was asking him to sully a sacred bond. Yes, it was with her permission, and he wouldn't deny that his nature to latch onto affection made the idea very interesting to him, but would it really not be a betrayal.

"What if you regret this?"

"I won't. I'm helping someone I love. I could never regret that."

Her conviction settled the matter. The whole thing made him uneasy, but he couldn't deny her anything.

"I'll do it."

Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. I promise you a night to remember."

"Well you'd better prepare yourself, this is a big favor and your pretty ass will be paying for it in full."

Hinata shivered. She loved when her husband talked dirty.

Hanabi walked towards the Hokage tower will all the dignity of the Hyuga. She wondered why Hinata had called there, and more especially, why she had been told not to arrive until later, after everyone had gone home. She shrugged it off. Likely it was simply because it had something to do with Naruto and he would likely be busy until the end of the day.

Arriving at the tower, she found it indeed was completely empty, almost to the point of being spooky. She walked through the entire tower without encountering anyone, even security.

"The Hokage should be guarded at all times. I know that he's lax but he shouldn't put himself at risk. Then again, there are few who could take him on in combat. Still, he should be careful. It would be a shame to lose him."

Finally reaching the Hokage's office, she knocked.

"Come in," came her sister's voice, but something was off about it.

" _Why does her voice sound so strained?"_

Realizing there was no point in wondering and that she could always ask, Hanabi entered. Her question was immediately answered.

The reason for her sister's strained voice through the door was because of her current state of being. That being naked, bouncing on Naruto's lap, and having a look of pure ecstasy written on her face.

"H-Hello, H-Hanabi. G-Glad y-y-you c-could join u-u-us...oh Naruto!" she screamed as she released on her husband.

"Shit Hinata, give me more warning. I can't handle it when you tighten up that much," Naruto said as he squeezed his wife tightly, trying desperately to hold back his own release.

That statement broke the camel's back and Hanabi finally cried out.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Hinata smiled at her.

"I knew you were innocent Hanabi, but I figured you knew what love-making was."

Hanabi blushed.

"I am well aware of the act you're currently committing. That's not the problem here. I'm asking why you are currently having sex, in the Hokage's office, when you knew full well that I was coming."

"It's because you were coming that we decided to do this," her sister replied.

"Pardon?"

"Let me explain," Hinata said.

Getting up from her husband's lap, causing him to emit a groan, partly due to the sensitivity, partly due to the loss of his wife's warmth, she went over to her sister, still in all her naked glory.

"Hanabi," she began gently. "You're my sister, and I love you. I hate seeing you hurt and knowing that you're not getting the love you deserve. So today, when you told me that yet another boyfriend turned out to be nothing but an inconsiderate, selfish fiend, I decided to take action."

"But what does that have to do with all this?" Hanabi interrupted.

"Just breathe Hanabi and I'll tell you." Hanabi was still antsy and extremely uncomfortable, but took her sister's advice and took a breath. "The reason Naruto is here is because of what you told me today. That if he was available, you would go after him.

"Really?" Naruto said, peeking his head around his wife to look at Hanabi. Said girl blushed.

"No reason to be embarrassed. Kami knows I hardly disagree with your reasonings. He is kind, considerate, and very affection, as you just saw." Hanabi's blush grew. "And that's why, because I love you and want to see you happy, I'm going to share him with you."

Silence fell over the room.

"W-What?"

"I'm going to let you be Naruto's lover, at least for tonight."

"B-But, you two are married!"

"Yes we are," Naruto said getting up. "And we're not taking this lightly. In fact I was flat out against doing this."

The rational part of Hanabi's brain knew his reasoning for this and understood it completely, but a more primal part of herself felt a sting at this. She did find Naruto attractive and to hear him state so harshly that he didn't want to be with her, hurt. It was for this reason that she could not help the next words that flew from her mouth.

"A-Am I not good enough for you?"

The heartbroken look on Hanabi's face startled both Hinata and Naruto. Hinata went to comfort her sister, but Naruto beat her to it. Placing himself on his knees before and taking her hand and he looked into her eyes.

"That's not it at all Hanabi. You're very beautiful and one of the most determined people I know. You're a little cold, but that's understandable. A lot is expected of you. The reason I am so against it isn't because I don't find you worthy, but because I take my vows very seriously. Hinata loved me before I really knew what love was and has given me so much affection that the idea of betraying her, even with her permission seems indescribably wrong. But she wants to help you, and I do to, so I'm willing to give this a try if you are."

His words were just what she needed to hear. Beautiful, sincere, and complimentary, they melted her heart and brought tears to her eyes.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Naruto smiled.

"Then let's begin."

With that, he reached up, cupped her cheek, and brought her down for a kiss.

It was gentle. Sweet. Tender beyond words. It made her toes curl as affection flowed from his lips and spread throughout her whole body. She could feel the tingles in every cell of her being and knew she was already addicted, so when Naruto pulled away, she followed, refusing to let their lips part.

"Someone's eager," he said with a smile.

"Yes she is, but we aren't here for simple kisses," Hinata said.

"You're right," he said, getting up.

Naruto bent down and, before Hanabi could react, grabbed her underneath her firm posterior and lifted her into the air. She gave off a cry of surprise and wrapped herself around him. She heard him chuckle before he turned around and walked over to behind his desk where he put her down.

"Now, let's see all of you," Naruto said.

Hanabi wondered what he meant until his hands reached up and began to pull her kimono opened. Her blushed returned in full force, matching any number of her sister's, even during her younger years.

" _This is not the time to be so meek. You're about to be made into a woman by the man single most worthy man in the world."_

Regaining her courage, she attempted to help him and began undoing her wraps, only for Naruto's hands to stop her.

"Let me," he said.

The sultry, gentle manner of which he did this instantly stopped her, bringing her blush back in full force as she nodded.

Now in command, Naruto continued to removing the kimono. He did so slowly, as if to torture Hanabi with the passing of time, but eventually, he removed enough for her shoulders to be revealed. Seeing the skin, he bent down and kissed it.

Hanabi shivered as she felt his lips touch her skin. Butterfly kisses reigned over her shoulder, and light nips and suckles were being placed all over her neck. She felt herself falling into a wonderful bliss for which ecstasy was the bottom.

Naruto did this for a minute or so, before continuing on his task and pulling the kimono further down her body. Finally her breasts were revealed, stopping him.

She felt the great need to cover herself. She was worried he would not approve. That her sister's goddess like form would make him view her negatively. As a pale comparison of the elder Hyuga sister. Her worries were for naught as he spoke.

"Beautiful."

Her eyes snapped to his.

"You're absolutely beautiful Hanabi."

"T-They're not too small?"

"Not at all. They're wonderful." He reached out and squeezed her left breast, causing her to moan. "A good handful, and firm." He squeezed again. "Oh so firm."

"I want to try."

Hanabi turned to find her sister behind her, smiling lustfully and she looked down at her sister's form.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned to look at and her smile turned sweet.

"You do have a wonderful body Hanabi, and." Hanabi felt another hand on her breast. "Naruto was right. You have a very firm pair."

Hanabi could not believe this. Her once painfully shy sister was groping her, and doing so with vigor if what she was feeling was an indication. It was all so much. All the pleasure was taking its toll and she felt herself slipping.

"Please."

"Please what dear sister?" Hinata asked, her smiling returning to its lustful state.

"Please, make love to me."

Hinata's smile grew and she turned to her husband.

"You heard her Naruto. It's time she felt the warmth of a lover."

Naruto nodded and, after forcing Hanabi to stand, removed the kimono entirely, leaving Hanabi naked as the day as she was born.

"Kami, you are a vision," he said, his hands rubbing up her body as he stood back up. "This is your last chance Hanabi. If we continue I won't be able to stop myself."

It did not even take her a second to respond.

"Make me yours Naruto."

With that, Naruto bent down and kissed her, only this time, it wasn't gentle. It was raw. Passionate. Needy. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it eagerly, attempting to fight back but finding his experience and power too much and so happily submitting to his domination. Finally, he pulled back.

"Gladly."

Slowly, he brought her down so she was laying on his desk. As he did so, Hinata walked around the desk and placed herself behind her husband so as to get the same view he was receiving. He ran his hands up Hanabi's body. Enjoying the feeling of skin and memorizing every curve. Hinata, meanwhile was doing the same with him, only she was not memorizing, for she had already done that. She knew his body by touch alone and soon, he would know Hanabi's in the same way.

"P-Please Naruto. I can't take it anymore." Hanabi cried out.

"Alright," he said.

He placed himself between her legs, the limbs instinctively wrapping around him. He rubbed his member against her, gently at first, so as not to startle her, then, after feeling how wet she already was, harder, his need taking over his mind as it had already done so with Hanabi.

"This may sting a little."

Hanabi held out her arms.

"Take me Naruto."

Seeing the adoration in her eyes, Naruto bent down and kissed her. The lips connected and a distraction made, Naruto thrust forward.

The sudden penetration caused Hanabi's eyes to go wide and Naruto pulled back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "There's not much pain."

"I'll give you a moment."

She did not reply, her mind so overwhelmed by the fact that she was now a woman. Made so by Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage, her sister's husband, and now, her lover.

The last thought was enough to bring her back. Her want and desire returning and flooding her mind with need.

"Keep going."

Naruto did just that. He thrust softly into her, trying to ensure she was not hurt. When she gave off no sound or sign of pain, he thrust again. Slowly moving in and out of her.

The feeling was extraordinary. Him inside her, filling her over and over again. It was wonderful. But she needed more. So much more.

"Naruto please. Faster. I need you to go faster."

Eager as she was, Naruto happily obliged and sped up, thrusting harder and faster into his new lover, wanting to reach that peak which would send them to Heaven.

The burst of speed and strength of his thrusts sent Hanabi over the edge and all her inhibitions dropped as pleasure took over her mind.

"Yes! Yes Naruto yes! More! Give me your love! Drown me in it! Please more! I need you! I need you so much!" she cried.

"My, she's a vocal one," Naruto said. His wife laughed.

"You have a way of making one like that Naruto," she said, kissing his neck. She then pulled away from him and went over to her sister who was now drooling as her body was satisfied over and over again.

"I think it's time I have some fun as well."

With that, Hinata bent down and took her sister's nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Hanabi cried out, her sister's ministrations sending a new wave of pleasure rushing throughout her body. Instantly, she had her hand on her sister's head, holding her in place so that the feeling would not go away.

"Oh Kami, it all feels so good. You two are driving me mad. I-I don't know how much more I can take!"

"Then let it out Hanabi. Just let go," Naruto said.

She did as was commanded and released.

Her scream shook the walls as she cried to the Heaven's, exclaiming her bliss happily and proudly to all who would listen. Her body tighten around Naruto who cursed and retreated from the now woman and quickly finished himself on her stomach.

"Shit. I did not expect her to be that tight. Almost lost it inside her."

"Well, it's good to know you have restraint in moments such as these," Hinata said as she returned to his side.

"Still," he looked down at the now unconscious Hanabi, her release having both exhausted and overloaded her. "I can't say that the idea of a child with her isn't tempting."

"You have to put one in me first," Hinata whispered into his ear.

"Gladly," Naruto said, before turning to his wife and lifting her up, grabbing her ass possessively.

"Already ready to go again Naruto. You insatiable animal."

"For you and your sister? You bet you firm delectable ass," he said giving her bum a squeeze.

"Then come take what's yours Hokage-sama."

Hinata swore she saw his pupils change at this and she knew she was going to a very long, very good, night.

Naruto was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, Hinata by his side after deciding to visit him for lunch. The two were startled when the door suddenly burst in and Hanabi stormed.

"Hanabi? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I want to marry you!"

Everyone in the room, including Naruto's secretary and the Anbu watching from the shadows all had the same thought.

" _WHAT?!"_


	2. Honeymoon: Hot Springs

Hey guys, been lost on the road of life. Anywho, here's the next chapter. Again this isn't the original chapter but a redo and hopeful upgrade, so here it is.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

After regaining control over his mind Naruto immediately sent the Anbu away, though it took a moment to hear the barely audible 'whoosh' of air, likely because it took them a moment, as well, to regain their minds. After that, he went to the door of his office and closed it, ignoring the look of shock and confusion written on his secretary's face.

That now out of the way, he turned towards the girl who had recently exclaimed, quite proudly, that she wanted to marry him. A married man. A married man whose wife was his sister.

"Hanabi-."

"Naruto." He stopped and turned to Hinata. "Do you mind allowing me a moment to talk to my sister."

His mouth fell open.

"Uh, I think this sort of requires me to be here."

"I understand, but I want to speak with my sister privately first," seeing the confusion on his face and the want to resist she added. "Please."

He couldn't say no. He knew that. The pure gentleness and mind-numbing sweetness that was his wife assured that. Still, it took him a moment to respond and when he did all he could manage was a nod.

"Alright," he said finally as he walked over to her. "But don't take too long," he gave her a kiss on the temple. "I'll wait outside." With that he strolled to the window and walked onto the ledge. A moment later Hinata closed it and put up the silencing seals. Now there was nothing for him to do but wait and think.

"Shit," he realized. "Should have ordered the Anbu not to tell anyone about this. Well, given Cat's mouth, this will be in the paper's by this evening."

He didn't know how long he waited. Time seemed to be going both too fast and too slow as his mind swung back and forth between the matter at hand and whatever he could think of to distract himself from whatever was to come. Finally, the window opened.

"You can come in now," Hinata said.

Naruto nearly tripped over the windowsill when he came in, he was in such a rush to find out what had transpired between the sisters. Hanabi laughed and Hinata smiled, both of which calmed him down. They wouldn't be smiling if their talk had gone poorly.

"So, uh, what were you two talking about?"

"We were coming to an agreement," Hanabi said.

"Agreement?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes. We've agreed to share you," she said.

Naruto wasn't sure that his jaw could go any lower.

"Y-You mean?" Hinata nodded once more.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki, I'd like you to make Hanabi Hyuga, Hanabi Uzumaki."

That was the last thing Naruto remembered before he fainted.

The next month was one of the most hectic that Naruto had ever faced. First off, he was right about Cat and the newspapers were filling page after page of speculation by the day's end. The next day was a constant headache filled with nothing but reporter's trying to get answers toward said speculation. Oh, and Hiashi trying to kill him.

Hiashi had always been a decent father in law. A bit too much of a stick in the mud for Naruto, but he treated him with respect and didn't try to prevent the blonde from marrying his daughter. He even gave them his full-fledged support, stating that Naruto's support had made Hinata a stronger person and that he was now quite possibly the most prestigious person in the world. As such there was no one he would rather give his daughter to. This one daughter. Hinata. He was okay with Naruto marrying one of his daughters whose name was Hinata. Asking him to be okay with him marrying another daughter whose name was Hanabi. That was a bit too much for the old man.

It had taken ten minutes, three anbu, and his two daughters screaming at him to stop Hiashi. After that he had listened to his two daughters explain things and finally, seeing that they weren't backing down and indeed that this was what they wanted, he relented. Not happily, but peaceful, though he made sure to send Naruto a death-glare that nearly made Kyuubi shit himself.

After that they actually had to do the deed, i.e. get married. Naruto didn't know how they got everything together in so little time, but they did. From the wedding dress to the invitations, they had succeeded. The explanations had probably been the hardest part, especially when Sakura had found out. He shivered at the memory. Let's just say he had to use Kurama's chakra to keep enough distance between him and his teammate so as to ensure he would be able to have children one day.

And so the wedding came. Naruto kind of expected that it wouldn't be as exciting, wonderful, and nerve-wracking as his first. He was wrong. Especially on the third count. Apparently there was a certain group of women who didn't like the idea of him marrying two women. All he remembered was that they threw weird, made up words at him. Other than that, everything went extremely well. Hanabi's efficiency and Hinata's ability to get people's help made sure that the wedding was stellar, from the magical moment where he and Hanabi said 'I do' to the kickass reception. It had been a night to remember. Speaking of nights, the consummation of the marriage was, he couldn't describe it in words, the only way he could describe it justly was blush, shut down half his brain, drool, and give off small noises of bliss.

But that was all in the past. Now the three were in the Spring Country, in the best hot springs they had, courtesy of his friendship with its lovely monarch, snuggling together in a pool of hot water.

"Ah, this is the life," Naruto said with a bright smile.

Hinata giggled.

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself."

"How can I not with you two?"

"Mm, no need to sweet talk us Naruto. You've already got us," Hanabi said.

"Oh, but I like sweet talking you, Mrs. Uzukami."

Hanabi, who was resting her head on his shoulder, broke away and suddenly shifted herself over so that she was sitting, face to face, in Naruto's lap.

"Now you're just trying to butter me up," she said as she began to grind against his crotch.

Naruto groaned.

"I think you're doing that yourself."

"Now don't you two forget about me," Hinata said as she snuggled closer to Naruto, her breasts pushing delightfully against his arm.

"Never." He turned his head to her and leaned in. She met him halfway and the two began to kiss passionately, tongues pressing heavily against each other in a battle for dominance, one which Hinata won, for though Naruto had power, her lithe tongue could dance around his, tempting it with light touches until it forgot about the battle and happily submitted to her will.

Hanabi meanwhile, seeing the two go at it, began to grind more quickly, pressing harder on her lover's lap so as to bring her more pleasure and force his attention back to her. It worked as Naruto groaned and broke away to focus on her.

"Up," he commanded.

A shiver of delight ran up both girl's spines. They knew that tone of voice. You see, Naruto had many stages or perhaps settings would be a better term if you will. There were the ones for public life, like his 'joker' setting or his 'serious' setting, aka the 'Hokage' setting. Then there were the private settings like the 'cuddle' setting. This however was not that. This was the 'dominate' setting, or, as Hanabi bluntly put it, the 'we're about to be fucked into a submissive mess of pure ecstasy' setting.

Hanabi quickly got up, followed soon by Hinata and Naruto. Naruto, now in full 'dominate' mode, grabbed the younger Hyuga by the waste and brought her around so that she was on the bath's edge.

"Bend over," he commanded.

Instantly Hanabi did as she was commanded and bent far enough that she could put her hands on the ground. Naruto, evidently pleased with the sight before him if his wandering eyes were any hint, got behind and pressed himself against her causing a moan to escape his second wife. Leaning over, he placed his mouth neck to her ear and asked, his voice like pure sin.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"To take me. Take me as rough and as hard as you want, my husband, my lover," she turned to look him in the eye. "My master."

Hanabi knew she had just hit one of his kinks square on the head and smiled when she saw his eyes darken.

"That was a very good answer."

And those were the last words they were able to coherently get out as Naruto shoved himself all the way inside her.

Hanabi screamed and did so with complete wanton abandon. Any and all pride she had disappeared, as it always did, the moment Naruto put himself inside her, or in this case, thrust with the force to level mountains.

He went at her with the intensity that some might compare to a mauling, only instead of screams of terror and a body ridden with wounds and fear, the only sounds emitting from the former Hyuga were the previously mentioned screams and moans of pleasure; and the only the thing that riddled her body were the constant flow of ecstasy and mighty thrusts of her husband that threatened to send her to heaven early.

Naruto was in the same state of mind as Hanabi, the pleasure coursing from his manhood to his brain, threatening to overload it. The only thing keeping him coherent was the will to give this beauty beneath him even more pleasure. To show his love in the rawest fashion he could, over and over again.

Hinata meanwhile, watched the spectacle before her with a smile that could make a succubus blush. She began to moan and only after a moment did she realize that she had begun playing with herself, her body unable to handle the sight any longer without relief. She began to thrust her fingers in and out of her womanhood, twirling and curling them in the vain hope of trying to reach that sweet spot. Vain, she knew, because only Naruto could reach it. Desperate to reach that high, she grabbed her breast and pinch the nipple as hard she could. She cried out, but it wasn't enough. Nothing she could do herself every would be. It had to come from her husband.

Naruto was still wreaking havoc on Hanabi's backside, having now added slaps to her perfect cheeks to bring her even higher, when he felt his first wife press against him.

"Naruto-kun, please. I-I, can't take it anymore. I n-need you."

If there was anything that Naruto couldn't resist, it was his wife's begging, especially when her face was covered in barely controlled pleasure and he could see her hands playing with her body. He quickly took one of his hands off of Hanabi and pulled Hinata towards him for a soul-searing kiss, not stopping his relentless poundings on her sister as he did so. When he pulled away, he smiled at her.

"Anything for you hime."

Hinata's eyes widened as she watched Naruto do an oh so familiar hand sign and then, hearing a pop, she turned around. Her legs almost gave out under her.

"Don't worry Hime."

"We'll take care of you."

Hinata couldn't speak, the site of the two Naruto's in all their naked glory, mixed with her already lust-riddled mind made speech impossible. Instead she held out her arms allowing for one of the Naruto's to take her in his arms and kiss her. The latter went over to the edge of the pool and sat down. Seeing his partner ready, the first clone lifted Hinata up, earning a squeal of pleasure and surprise from her before she wrapped her legs around him and began to kiss him again.

The clone walked over to the edge of the pool and slowly placed her down on the other Naruto's lap. Feeling her husband's skin beneath her, Hinata broke away and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Get ready Hinata, because if you think what I'm doing to Hinata looks good, you're going to absolutely love this."

Hinata smiled and kissed the clone before saying.

"Give it to me."

The sitting clone signalled to the standing and he leaned in kissed his wife.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you to-." The clone thrust into her.

Hinata's cries echoed through the bath and later she would be embarrassed by the capacity of her lungs, but at this moment that wasn't even a factor in her mind. The only thing she could register as the ridiculous amounts of bliss flooded over her were, Naruto, love, and more. Everything else was drowned out.

The sitting Naruto watched as his wife fell deeper and deeper into sex-induced coma, waiting for the moment when she would be completely distracted. He did not have long to wait as he saw her eyes glaze over and drool began to slip from the corner of her mouth.

With Hinata now ready and with the help of the first clone who lifted her up, he was able to place himself at his wife's unsuspecting back entry and, after sharing a nod and smile with his fellow clone, he thrust home.

Hinata went from comatose to awake in the blink of an eye. A gasp was stuck in her throat as she felt her rectum being invaded by Naruto's girth.

"You alright Hime," said clone asked.

Turning to him she had one thing to say.

"Why'd you stop?" Both Naruto's smiled.

" _That's my girl."_

The two began to thrust once more, their motions perfectly timed so that when one exited, the other would enter, thus ensuring their Hinata never felt empty. Hinata meanwhile, well, she had officially entered her sexual coma and would not wake until she finally tipped over the edge.

Hanabi had watched this all transpire with as much cognitive ability as she could muster, which wasn't much given Naruto's ability to reduce her to a pile of blissful mush. But one thought was able to make it through the haze and with that thought in mind she turned towards Naruto.

"M-M-Master," she called out.

"What is it, nnn, Hanabi," Naruto groaned.

"P-Please, g-g-give me a-a-a c-cl, a c-clone, t-too."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow but they saw Hanabi turn towards where Hinata was and smiled.

"If that's what you want, then you shall have it," he said crossing his fingers.

A burst of smoke appeared next to Naruto and a third clone walked over to Hanabi.

"So, my little firecracker, any place in particular you want me?" Hanabi's response was to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. He groaned. "Kami I love you," he said before completely her request and thrusting into her awaiting orifice.

And so it went, Naruto savaging thrust into his beautiful brides with the intent of destroying their ability to think beyond what he was currently doing to them until finally they all could take no more.

"Himes," the original Naruto groaned out through gritted teeth. "I can't last any longer."

"Yes! Do it!" Hinata cried out, her voice hoarse from all her screams and cries of pleasure..

"Give us everything!" Hanabi screamed after pulling away from the clone in front of her before quickly taking him back into her mouth and power sucking him towards the edge.

"Ask and you shall receive," he said as he let go of the last of his restraint and filled his wife with his essence.

The clones, mentally connected to the original, soon followed and filled Hinata and Hanabi's mouth in similar fashion, though in the case of the later, she could not drink it all down and was forced to let go, causing him to spray her with his fluids, marking her with his scent. If it wasn't already there from all their previous times anyway.

The clones holding Hinata, gently set her down before giving her a kiss each and disappearing in a puff of smoke. The clone in front of Hanabi did the same, kissing instead her forehead to save himself from tasting himself.

The three then spent the next few minutes catching their breaths and recovering from their pleasurable excursion.

Naruto was the first to recover, and picked up Hanabi, his manhood still very much inside her, and brought her over to Hinata, who was now laying on her back, having no energy to even hold herself up.

"So," he said, smiling down at his wives. "Good first day of our honeymoon?"

"Mmm," Hinata smiled. "A very good first day."

"And we still have tonight," Hanabi said.

"Well I think after that particular round of raucous lovemaking," the two ladies giggled. "That it would probably be best to get some food in our stomachs before going at it again."

Hanabi nodded.

"Agreed," Hinata said.

"Good, now since I pride myself on making sure you two can't walk after our time together, I suppose I'll have to help you two walk and get dressed."

"The first yes. Don't think you need to help us with the second though," Hanabi said cheekily.

"While I would love nothing more than seeing your two's naked bodies, and believe me there is nothing better than that," he emphasized this point by groping his wives, twisting their abused nipples, causing them to moan. "I don't think the hotel would appreciate that and I don't want to share your beautiful bodies, even just the visage, with anyone else."

"So possessive Naruto," Hinata said.

"You bet your beautiful ass."

Naruto helped the two out of the pool and into the dressing room. It took some time to get dressed as Naruto admired his wives' bodies and gave them a few playful gropes and squeezes, which they happily returned. Finally they left the springs, all smiles when they came to the entrance. There they found a young woman blushing from head to toe and looking down, refusing to make eye-contact.

"I guess she heard us," Naruto said.

"I suppose she did," Hinata said.

"She must have enjoyed it if she stayed to listen," Hanabi said causing the girl to give of an adorable squeak and for her blush to deepen a few more shades. "Maybe we should invite her to join us."

Naruto laughed but soon noticed the intrigued look on Hinata's face and the seriousness that hid behind Hanabi's playful exterior. His smile grew.

" _I love my wives."_

And done. There, another chapter for you all. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, if you did, spread the love with favorites and reviews and all that good stuff. I'm thinking now I'll make this story longer than I did the first one. More of an ongoing thing, but who knows. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time.


	3. THE ORIGINAL STORY!

Hey guys, thanks to the absolute awesomeness of jhawk046 I can now return to you, the **ORIGINAL** _Sister's Always Share_! So please, give share the love with this absolute stellar individual, just like our dear sisters do. And, of course, please enjoy!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Sister's Always Share**

 **The Four Crosses**

 **Chapter 1**

For the past few years everything had been peaceful in the Hidden Leaf Village and everything was quiet. It had been nine years since the Forth Great Shinobi War had ended and the champion of that war, one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, was now Hokage and happily married to one Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze, formerly Hyuga. But at this moment the sister of Hinata was down in the dumps.

"God why do all guys have to be complete jerks!" Hanabi said in anger as yet another of her so called boyfriends tried to get into her pants. You see after the war Naruto and Hinata had gotten together and Naruto had eased her into wearing more revealing clothes. Nothing too bad of course, since he wanted some places to be seen only by him, but enough that Hinata could show off her natural good looks. This had a number of effects. Hinata after getting over all the stares she got, became more confident in herself and would sometimes even flaunt her beauty in front of people, much to Naruto's aggravation as he thought that people shouldn't be looking at his Hinata that way. The second thing to happen was that the guys started to see Hinata as, her new title 'The Lavender Goddess' and wanted to have her for themselves. But after a few attempts in which each guy and oddly enough girl that asked Hinata out got their ass kicked by a very pissed Naruto they all slumped their shoulders at knowing they would never get to date the soon to be wife of the Hokage. But this led to the third thing to happen. You see when people figured out that Hinata had a younger sister they started to drool over the idea that she would one day look like Hinata herself. And so every straight man and gay woman who had seen Hinata's figure were now desperate to get a piece of Hanabi. This led to one angry Hanabi.

"God why can't they leave me alone, for the love of Kami I'm not a piece of meat or some dog you can hump!" She screamed. Somewhere Akamaru sneezed. She continued her walk along unaware of all the stares she was receiving from the male and some of the female population. While it was true that Hanabi hadn't filled out like Hinata, she had in fact filled out. Hanabi had in the words of one of her ex-boyfriends 'One Hell of a body.' She later slugged him and dumped him on the spot. She sighed to herself as she walked to the Hokage tower where she was going to meet up with her sister for lunch. It was midday and she was passing the middle of town where it was crowded with all the business. Her personal space became smaller as she weaved through people and at one time had to stop because of all the people in front of her. It was as she waited that someone behind her decided to grab her ass. She went stock still as she heard someone say.

"Wow, nice and firm" sending chills up her spine. Hanabi quickly activated her bloodline and with it saw the man behind her with a smile on his face. As he was about to make his getaway, Hanabi turned around and Jyuuken kicked him in the balls. The man gave a high-pitched scream and fell down as the people around the two separated to see what happen. What they saw was a pissed Hanabi standing over a now cripple man, if you could still call him that after the kick Hanabi gave him. Everyone looked from the man to Hanabi before she said.

"That will teach you to grab my ass!" She screamed before she let out a huff and left passing through the parting crowd.

Hanabi made it to the tower and went inside to one of the dining halls where she saw Hinata waiting for her. She went over and sat down, shaking the table and letting Hinata know something was wrong.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" She asked. Hanabi looked at her and sighed knowing that she couldn't get away with lying.

"I'm just sick of all these guys that just want to get in my pants. None of them want anything more than that. And today, just as I was walking over here someone grabbed my ass!" She said angrily with a hint of sadness. Hinata looked shocked.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I turned around and kicked him in the balls. Maybe that will make him think twice about grabbing someone's ass. Anyway can we change the subject? Why don't you tell me about your day?" Hanabi asked hopefully. Hinata frowned.

"No Hanabi, this has become a problem. We need to find you someone!" Hinata said forcefully.

"But how am I going to find that someone? You got lucky Hinata; you got Naruto, who's sweet, patient and not just trying to get into your pants." Hanabi said as she threw her face into her hands. It was lucky for Hinata she did, so she couldn't see her blush. While it was true that Naruto wasn't just trying to get into her pants that didn't mean that they didn't have a healthy sex life, or as Hinata would put it; a very healthy sex life. It was then that she sprung an idea. She shook it off thinking it was too drastic and that Naruto would never go along with it. Then she thought it over more and realized that of course Naruto would go along with it, if only because he loved her. She smiled at her own plan and then turned back to Hanabi who still had her head in her hands.

"Hey Hanabi I think I have an idea that will help get your mind off your problem." Hinata said smiling as Hanabi looked up.

"Really" Hinata nodded.

"Now it might not fix your problem but I'll be damned if it doesn't unburden you from a little stress!" Hinata said excitedly making Hanabi jump.

"Okay, so what's the idea?" Hanabi asked now very curious. Hinata shook her head.

"Not now, come to Naruto's office at nine after everyone has gone home and then we'll talk." Hinata said. Hanabi looked at her confused but agreed. The two then continued on with their lunch as Hinata secretly formulated her plan. With a final farewell the two parted and Hinata went up to Naruto's office to pay him a visit and run the idea by him.

With Hanabi, she was just thinking about what Hinata's idea could be and if it would really, get her mind off of all these guys trying to get good with her so that they can get laid. She looked around at all the people staring at her and sighed. She highly doubted it. Just then she, and most of the Hidden Leaf Village heard.

"You want me to do what!" Everyone looked around and wondered where it had come from. After a while Hanabi shrugged her shoulders and continued on back home.

A few hours later Hanabi left to meet up with Hinata to see what her big idea was. She really hoped it would work as she really wanted to get her mind off of the leers she was receiving. She started to come up with ideas of what Hinata's plan could be. Maybe she was going to convince Naruto to make a law forbidding things like leering and ass grabbing. She smiled at the thought.

 _"That would be nice."_ She knew that would most likely not happen, but she could hope right? She made her way up the Hokage tower and arrived at Naruto's/the Hokage's door. The secretary had gone home, as had everyone else, making Hanabi confused as to why she would want to meet now. She knocked.

"Come in." She heard Hinata call, but there was something strange about her voice that Hanabi couldn't put her finger on. She opened the door and her eyes widened. There was Hinata and Naruto, both naked, and both having sex! Hanabi could only stare as she watched Hinata bounce up and down on Naruto's lap as he kissed and licked her right shoulder. Her sister smiled at her as she held Naruto's head in place and said seductively. "Like what you see Hanabi?" Hanabi finally snapped and said.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Hanabi asked freaked out.

"I'll explain." Hinata said.

-Flashback-

Hinata watched Hanabi walk away and then turned around to make her way up to Naruto's office. She passed by the secretary who smiled at her to which she naturally returned. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for the reply.

"Come in!" She entered and Naruto looked up smiling. She gave him a beautiful smile before locking the door making Naruto's eyebrow raise. She sauntered over to him making him lean back into his chair smiling as he wondered what she was up to. She came over to him and sat down on his lap, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Naruto returned it closing his eyes and Hinata eventually pulled away. "Hello to you too" Naruto said. "Mind telling me what the act's for?" He asked seeing right through her little escapade.

"Can't fool you can I?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, now tell me my beautiful Lavender Goddess what is it you want of me." Hinata giggled at the name so many wished they could give her, but only Naruto was allowed to use.

"Well I was just out to lunch with Hanabi and she's having a little problem." She said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Naruto asked, now curious and a little worried for Hanabi.

"Well, she's having a bunch of guys asking her out on dates so that they can get her to sleep with them and even the ones that aren't trying are still staring at her and today one of them grabbed her ass." Hinata said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Really, what happen after that?"

"She Jyuuken kicked the man in the balls and walked away." Hinata said smiling while Naruto laughed lightly before Hinata continued. "But that's the problem; she's so frustrated about all these men trying to get on her good side just to sleep with her. She's nineteen and never been with a man." She said.

"So what do you want me to do? Make a law forbidding staring and ass grabbing?" He said.

"Oh, no, I know that would probably not work. Instead I want you to help get her mind off of all her troubles if only for a short time."

"And how would I do that angel?" He asked very curious for her answer.

"Simple. I want you to do is sleep with Hanabi." Hinata said simply. After a few seconds Naruto responded with.

"You want me to do what!" Hinata cursed as she forgot to put up a sound barrier for the room. She did so as Naruto launched himself out of the chair as Hinata had already gotten up in the few seconds it took for Naruto's brain to realize what she had just asked for. Naruto finally began again. "How can you ask me to do that?"

"I just want to help Hanabi, besides you'll probably like it." Hinata stated.

"That's beyond the point Hinata; I take my vows very seriously and even if you're the one asking me I just can't do it!" Naruto said as he sat back down looking like he'd just run a marathon or one of Lee's training regiments. Three times.

Hinata looked at Naruto and made her way back to his lap and sat down.

"Naruto, she needs someone to take her mind off of the situation until she can find someone who will take her for her and not for what she looks like. Hinata said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Isn't there anything else she could do to keep her mind busy or to fix the problem? Like training or Hell, an arranged marriage!" He asked. Hinata looked at him with an angry pout.

"Naruto, she does train and even then they follow her and an arranged marriage? Please! Father may want that but if I remember correctly you fought against that very idea when it came to me." She said making Naruto sigh. "She needs some place to stay not only to get away from the prying eyes but to also to feel safe. I know no better place than your arms." Hinata said smiling down at him. Naruto looked up at her before his eyes went back down and he nodded.

"Fine." He resigned himself. Hinata smiled.

"Good, and don't worry I'll make it up to you." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'd better." He said and with that Hinata began to tell him her plan.

-End Flashback-

"And that's how it went." Hinata said as Naruto continued to kiss her shoulder.

"And you'd think I'd go along with this. I'm trying to make sure this doesn't happen!" Hanabi said angrily. Hinata looked at her before shaking her head.

"No what you're trying to do is to make sure that you don't give yourself to someone who just wants a romp in the sack. You want to be with someone sweet, patient, and who isn't just trying to get into your pants. Isn't that how you described Naruto?" Hinata asked. Hanabi's eyes bulged as she realized she had unintentionally said she was looking for someone like Naruto. "And believe me Naruto was very resistant to this idea of mine."

Hanabi felt hurt for some reason and asked. "Why? Does he not like me? A-Am I, I not pretty enough for him." She asked sadly. This time it was Naruto who answered.

"It's nothing like that Hanabi, it's just I take my marriage to Hinata very seriously. The very thought of betrayer her sickens me. I'm only doing this because she asked me to." He said. Hinata then got up off his lap, making him groan in disappointment as she walked over to Hanabi and grabbed her hand. Hanabi looked at her sister as Hinata brought her over to Naruto who was still sitting in the Hokage chair. She then gently pushed her down onto her knees in front of Naruto's erect member. She looked at it in shock before mouthing, so big.

"Now Hanabi, this might be a little quick, but I want you to please Naruto so you both can get over the stress of the situation. Think of it like ripping off a bandaid and as a way to thank Naruto for doing this for you." Hinata said as she stood behind her little sister. Hanabi, her mind frazzled turned on autopilot and did as her sister commanded, bringing her head to Naruto's dick and blowing on it.

"Argh, don't tease Hanabi!" Naruto said. Hanabi nodded dumbly before she bent her head down and took what she could of him in her mouth. Naruto moaned at her actions as Hinata watched. She saw that Hanabi couldn't take him all in her mouth and so made a suggestion.

"Use your hands to stroke the rest of him Hanabi." Hanabi did so and soon Naruto's groans grew louder. As this was going on Hinata got behind Hanabi and slowly undid her pants. She looked up to find her sister had taken no notice and so continued. Finally she got Hanabi's pants and panties down and was looking at her pussy. She smiled before she inserted two fingers into her virgin pussy. It was then that Hanabi finally took notice of her sister's actions as her eyes shot open and she moaned into Naruto's cock. She was about to release Naruto when Hinata pipped in.

"Now don't let him go Hanabi. You just continue to please Naruto as I play with your pussy." She said giggling before she went back to her actions. Hanabi did as she was told albeit with more vigor as she didn't want to cum before Naruto. This all continued on for a few minutes before Hinata found Hanabi's clit and smiled as she reached up and pinched it. Hanabi's eyes widened and she came, screaming into Naruto's cock. The vibrations finally sent him over the edge and he came into Hanabi's mouth. It was too much for Hanabi who had to pull away, ensuring she got Naruto's cum all over her face. Hinata smiled at the two before she got up and went over to Hanabi.

"I think it's time for the main course." She said as she picked up Hanabi and brought her to Naruto. Naruto looked at the two as Hinata placed Hanabi on Naruto's lap. He looked at Hanabi and said.

"We can stop now, we don't have to go all the way." He said. Hanabi shook her head.

"No I want to do this. Just be gentle." Naruto nodded as Hanabi slowly lowered herself onto Naruto. When he hit her barrier she gave him a final nod and he kissed her before breaking through her barrier, taking her virginity. Hanabi groaned into the kiss and Naruto waited for her to adjust, bringing his hands under her shirt to massage her breasts in order to distract her. After a while she nodded and Naruto started to thrust into her. Soon enough, the pain began to fade and turn into pleasure.

"Ah, Ah, t-that feels so good! Oh Kami Naruto you feel so good!" Hanabi said as Naruto thrust into her.

"Argh you feel good too Hanabi. I don't know how much of this I can take!" Naruto said. Just then Hinata came over and kissed Naruto before she broke away and whispered something in his ear. She backed up as Naruto got up holding Hanabi who was broken out of her blissful coma only to be separated from Naruto making her groan in disappointment. That is until he turned her around and placed her stomach first on his desk. Naruto then reinserted himself and began to once again thrust into Hanabi making her squeal and moan in delight. Hinata then came back over and kissed Naruto again. She again broke away, only this time she went over to the front of the desk where Hanabi's head was hanging off the edge. She then placed her pussy in front of Hanabi's face presenting clearly what she wanted. Hanabi then attached her mouth to Hinata's pussy and began to suck and lick her sister's opening making Hinata moan. This entire scene went on for a few more minutes until all three of them came in relatively short time. With her second orgasm Hanabi fell unconscious as Naruto then pulled himself out of her and went over to Hinata. She smiled at him.

"Now was that so bad?" She asked.

"Maybe not but I want that reward you promised me right now!" Naruto said as he returned to his previous spot on her neck making Hinata mew and purr.

"Oh, Naruto always the unrelenting one" She smiled before the two them continued their night together.

The next day Hanabi came barging into Naruto's office and both Naruto and Hinata who was paying him a visit looked up in shock.

"Hanabi is something wrong?" She just continued to look at them before she said.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; I want to marry you!" Both of them looked at with the same thought in their heads, "What!"

 **Chapter 2**

Well let's just say even after a few months Naruto was still reeling from that incident. Having Hanabi come up to him and Hinata, his wife, and declare that she wanted to marry him, the day after they had had sex because of said wife's plan, showed she had some serious balls. What had shocked him the most was not the fact that Hanabi had said this, though that had nearly given him a heart attack. No, what shocked him the most was his wife's answer. Her actual quote was.

"Hm, I don't mind sharing." All the while smiling brightly. Let's just say if it hadn't been for the floor Naruto wouldn't have known where his mouth would have dropped. Both his wife and her sister wanted to be with him and they were both completely okay with it. And he didn't know why he took so long to say yes to this! Well actually he did. He fainted. How could he not? He had two girls who wanted to be with him. Also at that exact moment he had a sort of life flashing before his eyes kind of situation, except in this situation he saw all of what was going to happen if he said yes to Hanabi. All in all it was very pleasant and it would be a happy life, if he got past just one part, Hiashi. He would have to, for a second time, get past Hiashi and Hyuuga council. That thought in its self, made him have nightmares after he fainted and wake up screaming.

"I swear I didn't defile your daughter Hiashi!" To which both Hinata and Hanabi after getting over the initial shock of his yelling started to laugh and giggle. He could still remember that day with ease.

-Flashback-

The two Hyuuga beauties were standing or sitting next to Naruto waiting for him to wake up. When he did it was not in a fashion they had expected.

"I swear I didn't defile your daughter Hiashi!" He screamed making the girls jump up in surprise. As the two were slowly getting over their shock Naruto was slowly coming back to reality. He grabbed at his chest and took in gulps of air. The dream-Hiashi had tried to claw out his heart like some weird fanatical priest. He kept chanting something that he didn't understand. He knew he could easily beat Hiashi in a fight, he hadn't become Hokage for nothing, but he also knew that just like Hell has no fury like a women's scorn, hell have no fury like an pissed off father. And fathers usually went for the personals when they thought someone defiled their daughter or in this case, daughters. He had barely been willing to allow Hinata to marry him since it would be an outside the clan marriage which caused an uproar in the Hyuuga council. It had taken a lot of persuasion, threatening, and ass kissing to get them to permit the marriage. But oh boy, trying to get their approval for the second daughter would be the end all of pains in the asses. Naruto then remembered what happen in the dream and instinctively cupped his manhood. The mere thought of it made Naruto shiver. However when the girls saw it they started to giggle or in Hanabi's case laugh. Naruto looked up at them angrily.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. After calming down Hinata began.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just we've been waiting for a while now for you to wake and when you do you wake up screaming something that sounded like our father was coming after you." She said giggling. Naruto's face was still serious but less angry.

"That's because he was. He was trying to kill and castrate me! I don't know which one is worse." He said resuming his protection of his manhood. Hanabi was still giggling as she came over to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll both be there to support you and if need be, protect you from our father." She said kissing his cheek. Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" he asked. Hanabi nodded as Naruto looked up at Hinata who smiled and nodded.

"Yep you just have to agree to marry me." Hanabi said smiling. After a second, in which Hanabi thought that Naruto would deny her almost breaking her heart he responded.

"I'd love to Hanabi-koi." He said smiling. Before he knew it he was tackled by said girl who was now kissing him with all the passion she could muster. After they broke the kiss and sat back up Hinata came over and sat down next to them.

"And you don't need to worry Naruto. There is no way we'll allow this." She said grabbing his manhood making him jump. "To be taken away. This is where our babies will come from. And no one is taking it away from us." She said with determination. Hanabi nodded and looked over smiling at the blushing Naruto. Oh yeah this was going to be an interesting week.

-End Flashback-

It had in fact been an interesting next few weeks. It had taken hours to convince Hiashi to allow the marriage and it was actually Hinata and Hanabi who did the convincing. Or threatening to be more accurate. After Naruto told Hiashi the news the Hyuuga had thrown himself at Naruto intent on the murder of Naruto himself or his future children. But just as they had promised the girls had stepped in. The two Hyuugas grabbed their father and sat him down before stating that if he didn't allow this to happen that is would be he who would never be a man again. After facing down both of his daughters he was incline to agree with them. But he made sure to asked Hinata if she was truly alright with sharing her husband.

"Yes. I'd like nothing more" she said with a smile, and with that the three left. The wedding was held three weeks later and Hinata was Hanabi's maid of honor. Every guy in the Fire Nation was calling Naruto a lucky bastard for now he didn't just have one, but two lavender eye goddesses. Many had tried to stop the wedding when the priest asked if anyone objected to the union. But they were all silenced by a mix of Naruto clones, Rasengan and two pissed off Hyugas dealing out Jyuuken kicks to the baby makers of those who tried to interfere with the wedding. Apparently though that was not the most painfully way to lose one's genitalia. The true way was learned by the man who had copped a feel on Hanabi's ass. It appeared she had kicked him so hard that the message to his brain about the horrible pain he was in was mistaken for pleasure and her saying.

"That will teach you to touch my ass!" Sounded, more like a challenge or even an invitation to him as he reached out his hand to grab her nice firm ass he was intercepted by one Hell of an angry Uzumaki. Naruto got in between them and sent a Rasengan right into the man's personal bits, completely destroying it. There was no way his brain was going to think that was anything but pain. After showing what later became known as "The most painful castration ever" Naruto stated thus.

"No one but me is allowed to touch that ass! Both of their asses belong to me!" He said as if he was defying Kami. Most women may have thought this statement was offensive, Sakura and Ino certainly did and both were ready to kick the crap out of Naruto. But this was not the case for Hinata and Hanabi. The actually squealed at statement thinking his possessiveness was one of the cutest things in the world. They both gave him a kiss on the cheek before the ceremony regained itself and Naruto and Hanabi finally said their I Do's completely unaware of the crying pile of men who were now distraught at losing the second Hyuuga princess.

After the ceremony the three were all very eager to start the honeymoon. Oddly enough the day after the wedding the two girls started to get sick and couldn't even eat breakfast. Naruto, worried over their health went to the nearest doctor he could since they were now miles from Konoha. He had waited impatiently as the doctor checked over the two of them. Finally the doctor came out smiling and said the magic word.

"Pregnant" yep, apparently Hinata was wrong when she said where their babies would come from. It should have been where their babies did come from. Naruto the shouted for joy and took both of them in his arms and twirled around as the girls giggled at his antics as he screamed.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" To say that the doctor was shocked at finding out that Naruto was the father to both was an understatement. He fainted while mumbling.

"Lucky bastard" and with that the three left. Later Naruto would wonder why some men hated it when their wives got pregnant. You see for some men, when their wives go through the hormonal stages of their pregnancies end up getting hit and yelled at because of the hormones that make the woman, to put it nicely, very touchy. Not that you could say or suggest that without pain. But Naruto didn't get that version of hormones. Instead he got, what would officially give him the title of 'Luckiest Bastard Alive". You see, now that Hinata and Hanabi were pregnant their hormones were acting up making them very, very, very horny. The three of them spent their three-week honeymoon almost completely in the room. If they did leave the room it was either for supplies like food or to go to some place like the hot springs for a bath. And since it was a honeymoon hotel there were shared baths. Meaning, that Naruto, Hanabi, and Hinata could share a bath together. Well let's just say that was all they needed to continue from where they left off in the bedroom. And even when the honeymoon was done their blissful time together did not. The three spent so much time together that people saw more of Naruto's clones since he got back then him. And Hinata and Hanabi had all but disappeared. Hell, even now that he had come back to work himself instead of sending his clones their time together had barely lessened. As one could tell if they saw the situation the three were in right now.

"Oh God Naruto that's the spot" Screamed a blissful and uncaring Hinata. That's right even now, as Naruto was supposed to be working on Hokage business were the three of them still enjoying the pleasures of each other's' body. Naruto had sent everyone home early for the day the second he saw his two Hyuuga beauties and the hungry look in their eyes. Everyone had been confused as to why he did this but no one complained as they all left to go home to their families. Some of the single men giggled perversely at what they thought their Hokage was going to do with his wives. They had no idea how right they were.

"That's the spot right there, oh I can't get enough of this Naruto you're so good" Screamed Hanabi. One might wonder how Naruto would be able to please both of his lavender princesses at once and he would answer with two words. Shadow clones and lots of them. Right now Naruto was the only one fucking Hinata reversed cowgirl style and was kissing her shoulder as they both watched as four Naruto clones pounded Hanabi into oblivion. The girl was barely hanging on as she tried desperately to hang on so as not to fall into a blissful coma from all the pleasure coursing through her veins. Naruto smiled at her expression as even with one of the clone's dicks in her mouth she was still drooling. At lease he thought that it was drool. Hinata then caught his attention.

"Please N-Naruto. Do that t-to me!" She stuttered as he pounded into her. Naruto smiled.

"Oh? Do what Hime?" He asked taunting her.

"Don't t-tease N-N-Naruto you k-know what I want!" She said as she screamed out an orgasm. Naruto's smile grew.

"Yeah I know. Here you go Hime." He said before summoning four clones to keep his first wife busy as he went over to give Hanabi some company. The clones gave Hinata no time to recover as they pounced on her and brought her back into unbearable pleasure. As this happened Naruto went over to Hanabi and dispelled his clones. She looked stunned and stared up to him.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked making him grin.

"Because I wanted to spend so quality time with you Hanabi-hime" He said so sensually she almost came again, not they she could tell anymore if she did or not, her mind having already been turned to mush. With that Naruto pounced on her and started to have his way with her.

"Oh, oh God you're so good Naruto. H-How can you be so good!" She asked as drool left her mouth.

"I don't know Hanabi. How can you be so tight? How can your walls clamp down on me so hard? How can your insides massage me like they do? I don't know. I'm just glad it's possible." He said as he started to kiss her neck all the while groping her breasts and pounding into her. After a while the two of them turned to Hinata who was screaming out her final orgasm before falling to the floor saying.

"So good, so good, so good," before she finally fainted. Naruto looked at his now two month pregnant wife before resuming his actions on his other wife. The two continued their love making while an unconscious Hinata continued her blissful mumblings until Hanabi couldn't handle anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, b-but I can't go on." She said.

"Alright Hanabi but let's go out with a bang." He said before he sped up to inhuman speeds until Hanabi's eyes rolled back into her head as she cried out.

"Naruto!" as they came together and she fell unconscious. Naruto looked down at the woman in his arms and the woman asleep on the floor and smiled. He put Hanabi down and put on his clothes before summoning a clone so that he could take Hinata and Hanabi home. When he did he put them down on their bed and before closing the door smiled at his lavender angels and said.

"Yep, I'm one lucky bastard."

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto looked down at his two sleeping beauties as they slept with smiles on their faces. Hinata and Hanabi were now three months pregnant and Naruto couldn't be happier. Not only did he have two women that loved him dearly, he was also going to be a dad in a few months. And these last few months had been great. The two had calmed down considerably from when they had started but still every now and then the three of them would find time to love and appreciate each other. Tonight had been one of those nights. Naruto had come home, tired and sore since he had to sit through another council meeting with the two old birds pestering him about what was right for the village. It had only gotten worse since he had married Hanabi and brought Sasuke back. That bastard didn't know when to quit. Not only had he fought him all the way back to the village; when he actually calmed down, he tried to ask Hinata out! When she said no he pinned her to a wall and said he didn't care about her answer and tried to kiss her. He was instead rewarded with the second most painful way to lose ones manhood. She later had to restrain Naruto with help from Hanabi to keep him from giving Sasuke the most painful way to lose ones personal bits. But today had sucked as the two old bats kept pestering him about policy. You see when the news spread about Naruto marrying a second woman two things happen. One every man who had seen the two Hyuugas caused an international uproar. And two: other women started to appear wanting to marry Naruto. Naruto was flattered by the second and annoyed by the first. The two old bats had tried to get him to annul the marriage saying it would ruin the Hidden Leaf's reputation. Naruto's answer was a wave of killer intent and to state that the marriage was perfectly legal so they and everyone could go fuck themselves. He really wondered how those two old crones weren't dead. He had come home to a pair of caring and loving Hyuugas who then spent the next forty minutes giving him a shoulder and back massage while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. In the end Naruto felt the need to repay them and well...He looked down at his two girls and with a final smile, slowly fell asleep in their warmth.

-The next day-

After the three had woken up and after a shower together the three went about their days. Hinata went to the hospital as she now worked there under Sakura and Tsunade. Hanabi left to the Hyuuga compound, as she was still the heiress as Hinata had given her title up when she married Naruto. It wasn't easy, but it helped that no one knew who else could take her place, as tensions between the Main and Branch were still high, especially after Naruto became Hokage and started putting restrictions on the Cage Bird Seal as he worked his way into its destruction. Naruto had wished them both a good day before he too left with the Hokage hat on his head and a smile on his face.

-With Hinata-

Hinata was going about her day as usual, with a blissful smile that calmed her many of her return patients, made the younger ones blush and some of the men get a less calm reaction. She laughed to herself at these reactions but she was Naruto's and those men could only dream. Though lately she had seen Sakura looking at her angrily but Hinata didn't know why. She had shrugged if off and went back to her business. After a few hours Hinata decided to go on lunch break and went to the cafeteria. The food there was decent, not as good as hers, Hanabi's, of even Naruto's. Yep, Naruto knew how to cook. Apparently with a mix of his mom's advice and marrying her, he had decided it was time for him to learn the skill. He was quite skilled, and his ramen could rival Ichiraku's, not that Naruto would ever try to put them out of business. Hinata was smiling at the thought was she suddenly tripped and fell face first into the food on her tray. After getting over the shock and wiping off her face with the help of the people around her passing her napkins did she started to wonder what happen. Then she started to look around and there she saw Sakura. She was the only one who didn't look worried and Hinata saw the tinniest little smirk appearing on her face. Now Hinata was still the gentle soul she had always been, but with all the confidence Naruto had built in her over the years she finally had gotten the courage to stand against things she didn't like. One of those was people whom intentional hurt people for entertainment. She wouldn't stand for what Sakura had just pulled and so got up and followed her and to learn what her problem was. Hinata followed for a while before Sakura finally went into her office allowing Hinata to corner her. Hinata entered her office without even knocking and closed the door.

"Oh, hello Hinata what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in fake innocence. Hinata frowned.

"You know exactly what. What was that in the cafeteria?" Hinata asked angrily. Sakura tried to keep calm exterior though her eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura said faking sweetness.

"Oh don't give me that bull Sakura. If you have a problem, with me then tell me!" Hinata said raising her voice. Sakura's fake smile fell and her face turned stern and cold.

"You want me to tell you what's wrong. You want me to tell you what's wrong!" Sakura said angrily setting Hinata back. "It's the fact that you keep getting it good. You took Naruto from me. You basically castrated Sasuke. And by the way, it took hours to reverse the damage you did." Sakura said angrily.

"I'm not sorry. What you still have feelings for the Uchiha?" Hinata asked disgusted.

"There will always be a place in my heart for Sasuke, as there will be for Naruto. But you took both away from me you spoiled princess and what do I get, a good job but no life after work; while you get to go home, and from what I hear shake your whole house with your whorish moans!" Sakura said ranting angrily. Hinata was quickly losing patience and she could feel her blood begin to boil.

"First of all, what I do at home is none of your business and if you ever call me a whore again I'll destroy any chance of you having children. I am Naruto's and Naruto's alone. Secondly you were basically a princess in everyone's eyes until Sasuke left. And thirdly, what do you mean there's a place in your heart for Naruto?" Hinata asked quickly losing her temper.

"I love Naruto. Hell probably more than you. I've been by his side longer than you! You're just looking for a good time and a name for yourself!" Sakura said finally sending Hinata over the edge.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU TO SAY I'M ONLY LOOKING FOR A GOOD TIME! I LOVED HIM BEFORE YOU RECOGNIZED HIM AS A HUMAN BEING! I LOOK AT HIM WITH CARE AND LOVE BEFORE I STARTED THE ACADEMY. WHILE YOU WERE CHASING AFTER SASUKE I WAS WATCHING NARUTO, PRAYING FOR THE DAY I COULD TALK TO HIM!" Hinata said furiously causing people to start to crowd near the door, wondering what was going on. Sakura was staring at her with bloodlust in her eyes.

"Yeah sure. You already lied. You said your heart belongs to Naruto but from what I hear your slutty little sister has been sharing your bed too." Sakura said. Just then a rasengan slap hit Sakura full force in the face sending her through the wall into the courtyard. The people listening opened the door to see a very pissed Hinata standing there with her teeth bared like an animal and staring at the hole in the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that! She just, like me, loves Naruto. Though I suppose you're right. We do love each other. But don't you think for a moment that lessens our love for Naruto. We're just willing to share." Hinata huffed before she twirled around and left as the crowd parted for her.

"Bitch." Sakura said before she past out. Hinata decided to leave early after that and wondered how her sister was doing and decided to go see her.

-With Naruto-

Naruto sighed. He was helping his clones doing the paperwork to keep his mind off of his two beauties. It's not that he didn't want to daydream of his two Hyuuga wives but he knew that eventually if he did so he knew he'd eventually want to seek them out for some 'personal time'. He sighed again as he looked over another paper. It was a request for him to annul his marriage with one of his wives. Naruto was shocked by the piece of paper and wondered who had the stupidity to send him this. He read it over and quickly found out who. Kiba. His eyes became angry. Kiba had been his friend for years but when he had married Hinata, Kiba had become spiteful and angry at Naruto. Apparently he never figured that Naruto would actually ever return Hinata's feelings and so he could have her for himself. Naruto then realized that the paper hadn't been specific to which wife to annul.

"Son of a bitch thinks that I'll end my marriage with Hinata! Stupid mutt!" Naruto said angrily to himself before he crumpled up the paper before tossing it to one of his clones who then proceeded to play pass back with the others. Naruto sighed again. He liked this job a lot. Hell he loved it. But there was so much stupidity he had to deal with. Naruto then decided to take a break and got up.

"Take a break guys. I think we all need it." Naruto said to his clones who gave their thanks as Naruto left. His clones allowed him to finish the paperwork quickly and gave him plenty of free time to wander about the village so seeing him about wasn't unusual and many people he passed waved and smiled at him and he returned the gesture. Occasionally a child would come up to ask him questions to which he would answer eagerly . He loved this part of his job and it kept him sane. Well, that and his two lovers. He smiled at the thought and looked up to the Hokage Monument.

"Are you proud of me dad?" He said to face on the mountain. Naruto looked at it for a while before looking down with a smile. He liked to think he saw the face smile at him. Naruto continued to wander in bliss until someone had to ruin it.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked around to see who had called him. He frowned as he saw Kiba. Naruto inwardly sighed and put on his best smile.

"Yeah Kiba, what's up?" Naruto asked, already suspecting what Kiba was going to say. Kiba bared his teeth in anger.

"That's it? That's all you got to say for yourself?" He said angrily.

"Well what do you want, maybe then I can give the proper response." Naruto said losing the façade.

"You took Hinata from me you bastard! And then you go off and marry Hanabi. You selfish bastard!" He screamed making Naruto put his pinky in his ear and twist it.

"Well just so you know it was Hinata who wanted it. I was resistant to the very idea." Naruto said truthfully. This was not what Kiba wanted to hear.

"Liar! Hinata would never want that. Don't try and depict her as some sort of slut you bastard!" Kiba said now furious.

"What I said was the truth you can even ask Hinata. And don't you dare imply that I think of my wife as a slut. If you ever make that assumption again I will beat you within an inch of your life!" Naruto said angrily. Kiba finally lost it and launched a fist at Naruto. Naruto dodged the fist and punched Kiba in the stomach causing him to lose the air in his lungs. Kiba crumpled to the ground as Naruto stood over him. "I love Hinata, Kiba. But I also love Hanabi. And since they both wanted this I will not deny them. I won't hold this against you, but ever insult either of my wives or send another request for an annulment and I'll destroy it and kick you ass." Naruto said calmly as he walked off. A few minutes after leaving Kiba a thought came to Naruto's head.

"Hm, I wonder how the girls are doing. I guess I'll go see them. Hm, who's closer. Oh, Hanabi I'll go to her then." Naruto thought as he made his way to the Hyuuga compound.

-With Hanabi-

Hanabi was bored out of her mind. She has been in a meeting with the Hyuuga council for the past few hours and she was close to falling asleep. Were they always this boring? She didn't know, but right now she didn't care as her head started to bob as she started to fall asleep. She was about to enter into pleasant dreams of Naruto and her sister when she heard.

"Hanabi-sama!" She sat up in a start as she looked around. The entire council and her father were all looking at her. Most with disappointment or anger.

"Um, yes, yes, what is it?" She asked blinking a few times.

"You were dosing off Hanabi-sama." One of the councilmen said.

"Oh, my apologies. With me being pregnant I tend to dose off more." She said. Many in the council nodded and started to discuss their business again but Hanabi specifically heard one.

"Damn disgrace spreading her legs for the Uzumaki boy."

"Excuse me!" She said making the whole room go quiet as she looked down at the councilman. He looked up at her innocently before asking.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama?"

"Would you like to repeat that so we could all hear?" She said angrily. The man seemed somewhat startled but not enough to be overly obvious.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hanabi-sama. Perhaps your pregnancy is making you hear things." The man said making a few people laugh. Hanabi just grew angrier.

"Do not take me for a fool. I know what I heard and I take a high offense to that. But if you're so interested in my personal life you can just ask." She said leaving a few people confused.

"I don't what you mean Hanabi-sama." The man said.

"Well you said something about me spreading my legs for Naruto, or as you put 'the Uzumaki boy'. If you want to know then I'll tell you. I don't just spread my legs. I welcome him open arms and a loving embrace. Just as my sister does whenever we make love!" Hanabi said before she stormed off not wanting to deal with the fools anymore. The council sat there in shock as one thought came to mind.

"Must be the hormones."

Hanabi stormed away hoping to blow off some steam. After a while of walking aimlessly through the Hyuuga Compound she decided she wanted to go home and left the Hyuuga Compound. No sooner had she left the compound did she feel someone following her. Not in the mood for games she stopped.

"Come on out. I know you're there." She said somewhat angrily. She turned to see one Sasuke Uchiha standing there smiling lustfully at her.

"You've got good senses. I like that." He said as he started to get closer to her.

"No closer Uchiha. I heard about what you did to Hinata and I'm in no mood for you."

"Oh, but I'm over her, Naruto can have her, she's old meat and used up. You're far more interesting." He said maliciously.

"In case you didn't hear. I'm married to Naruto too so I'm sort of taken." She said.

"That may be true but you're fresher, less used, more enjoyable!" Sasuke said before pinning her to a wall. She struggled against him but he held strong. "Besides with you being pregnant I can more easily get to you." He said smiling.

"Let me go this instant! If you do anything I'll tell Naruto and the whole village and you'll be thrown in jail like the traitor you are!" She said angrily. For some reason Sasuke continued to smile.

"Oh, but you forget, in order to reestablish friendship Naruto allowed me to keep my Sharingan meaning I can just put you in a genjutsu and then you'll be mine." He said as Hanabi's eyes widened before she desperately closed them so she wouldn't be caught in the genjutsu. "Oh come now, let me see those pretty Hyuuga eyes so you can me mine." Sasuke said smiling.

"Not going to happen!" The two looked and Sasuke broke away as Hinata appeared in front of Hanabi and stood over her protectively.

"Oh look the first Hyuga beauty graces us with her presence." Sasuke said mockingly.

"Don't mock me Sasuke. You're going to prison this time and there's nothing you can do you traitor!" Hinata said angrily. Sasuke just stood there, then started laughing.

"Oh really. Did you forget I still have my Sharingan thanks to your husband. Now I'll make both of you mine and leave that useless idiot heart broken." He said. Just before he activated his eyes a flash of yellow appeared in front of him.

"Secret Technique. Ultimate Castration!" Naruto exclaimed as he rammed a rasengan into Sasuke's manhood. The resounding scream was so high pitched only dogs and bats could hear it. The entire Inuzuka compound had to spend an hour calming all their dogs and a few of their members down after they heard the scream. After Sasuke fainted from the pain Naruto went up to his head and did a few hand seals before placing his hand to his head. "There, now he can't use his eyes." A few Anbu appeared and Naruto ordered them to take Sasuke away as he turned to his girls.

"You two okay?" He asked smiling but worried. The two looked at each other before a small glimmer in their eyes appeared as they both had the same idea. They smiled and nodded at each other before turning back to Naruto. Suddenly the two broke out crying and jumped into his arms. Naruto was shocked but held them confused. "What's wrong angels?" He asked worried. Hanabi answered first.

"W-We thought he was going to rape us and take away our children. We were so frightened. T-Thank you so much for saving us Naruto-kun!" Hanabi said as she balled into Naruto's shirt. Hinata did the same as Naruto stood there freaking out.

"Uh, uh, is there anything I can do to make you two feel better?" He asked hopefully and desperately. The two look up at him as their plan started to come together.

"Do? You want to do something to make us feel better?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, of course," he said frantically. Hanabi looked to Hinata who nodded.

"Well there is one thing." Hinata said.

"You could take tomorrow off and spend the entire day with us, making us feel better." Hanabi said. Naruto looked down at her eyes and there he saw the gleam. His eyebrow rose and a smile came to his face.

"Take the day off huh. Did you two just act this out so I'd agree to spend tomorrow with you?" Naruto asked. Then two looked at him and nodded. He sighed once again then smiled. "Alright then. This provides the perfect excuse I need to get away from those old bats! Let's do it!" Naruto said smiling as he took the girls in his arms and started walking home. Once they got there Naruto opened the door and brought the girls in. A few minutes later he came back out to place a sign he'd recently bought onto the door. This sign said.

Do Not Disturb

Thinking it wasn't quite done he added.

Those That Do Will Eat Rasengan

He smiled at his work they ran upstairs to join his oh so eager wives.

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto closed the door to his house and turned around only to be jumped by his two wives. They both kissed him the best they could while trying to compete with the other while trying to gain the most excess to his lips. He moaned into the pairs of lips as they fought for dominance and groaned as they broke away.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked as he looked at his two girls. They smiled at him. It was Hinata who answered.

"Well we just thought that we should take this to the bedroom. What do you think Naruto-kun?" She asked as her inner seductress started to reveal itself. Naruto's blood began to boil at hearing Hinata's sexy voice and he said.

"I think that sounds wonderful." And with that the two girls smiled as they started to drag Naruto up the stairs and into the bedroom. When they got there the two ladies pushed Naruto roughly onto the bed and climbed on top of him before starting to kiss him all over. He relished their kisses and touches but they were brief as things weren't heating up fast enough for any of the lovers and it was Hanabi who decided they had waited long enough. She descended down Naruto's body, kissing all the way down, before she came to his pants. She reached up and quickly pulled down his zipper in order to catch Naruto's attention which it was as he looked down to his second Hyuga lover. She looked up at him with sweet, sultry eyes and a smile made of pure seduction before she got back to her task and quickly ripped off his pants. Naruto had soon learned during their honeymoon that when Hanabi wanted something, she took it. And in many, if not most cases, that something was him. Not that he minded.

"Now Naruto don't forget I'm here." Hinata said as she started to kiss his neck making him hum in content.

"I wouldn't dare my dear Hinata." Naruto said as he reached up and grabbed his first wife's breast. Hinata gasped in surprise but moaned as Naruto started to knead it in his hand.

"Ah that's it Naruto, share that endless love you have between your wives. Please don't ever stop loving us." Hinata said as she eased into Naruto's embrace.

"Don't worry Hinata. As long as you, Hanabi and our future children are with me, I will never run out of love to give all of you." Naruto said and smiled to his wife who smiled back and kissed him. The two broke apart just as Hanabi decided it was time to play with 'little Naruto'. She brought her head down and took Naruto into her mouth and started to suck and lick mercilessly causing Naruto to moan and grit his teeth as he tried to control himself. Hinata smiled at the state her husband was in and as quickly as she could without notice, relieved herself of her clothing and placed her pussy over her husband's face. Noticing the smell radiating above him, Naruto opened his eyes and saw his wife's pussy right above him. Hinata smiled down at him and said.

"Why don't you focus on me my love." She said.

"You little minx." Naruto said with a smile before his wife dropped down onto his face and he started to lick and prod her pussy with all the skill he possessed. Hinata just leaned back as her mouth opened in an O at the feeling of her husband's tongue inside her. As his ministrations were pushing Hinata over the edge, Hanabi's own actions were pushing Naruto closer to his climax. Just as Naruto had gained skill with all their times together so had Hanabi. She knew just what Naruto liked and always switched it up a little so he couldn't get use to any of it. Where's the fun it that? Who wants to get used to sex? That's precisely why Hanabi switched things up and today she was going to do something that she'd been planning for some time and was now finally going to enact it. She summoned chakra into her mouth and started to move it every which way as she moved faster and sucked harder. The effect was instant as the chakra raised Naruto's pleasure levels through the roof as the chakra swirled around him. The new experience was far too much for Naruto to handle and he came into Hanabi's awaiting mouth. Hanabi happily drank her prize and finished with an audible gulp. She then looked up at Naruto with a sultry glare as Hinata was now kissing up and down Naruto's neck and torso and said.

"I think it's time to take the next step, wouldn't you say Naruto-kun?" The tone caused a shiver to run down his spine but he smiled at the sensation his wife caused him.

"I would have to agree. Hinata, I think it's time we move along." He agreed and with that, faster the the Yellow Flash they all were rid of their clothing and back in each others' arms. Hanabi and Hinata were kissing Naruto all over and he returned their kisses eagerly. After a while of this he interrupted the kisses to say. "So who's going first?" Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other.

"I say Hanabi should go first, she needs to get the Uchiha off of her. One touch is enough to make anyone feel dirtied." Hinata stated before smiling to Hanabi.

"Thank you sis, I do really want to get his touch off of me." Hanabi replied.

"Then it's settled." Naruto said. He remained lying on his back as Hanabi started to straddle his hips while Hinata did the same to his face. As Naruto started to lick Hinata's folds, his hands started to bring Hanabi down onto him. He started to push into her slowly but when he was part of the way in, he thrust in quickly and with force causing Hanabi to throw back her head and moan. Not wanting to lose his favorite music Naruto quickly started to thrust up while bringing Hanabi's hips down, ravaging her with all his might. As she moaned and withered in ecstasy Hinata tried her best to gain more pleasure from her husband by grinding her hips to his face and trying desperately to get more focus on her. It worked as Naruto started to double task. Ravaging Hanabi as he ate his first wife out.

"That's it Naruto, have your way with my naughty pussy. It's all for you." Hinata said as her head leaned back in pleasure. Naruto grunted in response as his mouth was a bit preoccupied. It was at this time that Hanabi wanted to make her presence known again and she moaned out in pleasure. Naruto smiled as Hinata turned to look at her sister. She smiled and said. "Enjoying yourself Hanabi?" She already knew the answer but it still surprised her when Hanabi cried out.

"YES! FUCKING YES! OH KAMI IT'S SO GOOD! DON'T EVER STOP DOING THIS NARUTO! DON'T YOU EVER STOP FUCKING ME!" Naruto's smile grew. He lifted up Hinata, making her look down at him with a, 'what the fuck?' face, to which he just smiled before giving her pussy a quick kiss.

"I think it's time I have my way with both of you." He said before doing his signature sign. With that five more Narutos appeared making both of his wives drool in lust induced joy. Faster than any of the Narutos could see, the two Hyugas jumped them and started to have their way with them. The next few hours were filled with:

"Kami more! MORE!"

"THAT'S IT! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!

And many other profanities that come from those who are in blunt terms 'being fucked into oblivion'. When they were done Naruto who had to call on Kurama's chakra just to survive, though it added a nice burning effect it had during sex which both his wives seemed to love and got a few angry comments from his inner companion about using his chakra for something like that. Finally Naruto had enough and as an idea popped into his head.

"Would you shut up if I allowed you to feel what I feel when I'm with Hanabi and Hinata like this?" He asked. There was a momentary pause until he heard.

"I'll shut up now." Naruto smiled and then snuggled into his two beauties. Glad that sister's always share. And glad he was taking tomorrow off, he'd need it.

-A few months later-

"Come on girls, push, you can do it!" Naruto said to his two wives. His hands were both being crushed as he held onto the hands of his two wives as they tried their best to give birth to his children.

"I swear to Kami I'm going to kill you for this Naruto!" Hinata said as she pushed.

"That's fine, that's fine Hinata just breathe and keep pushing." Naruto replied.

"And what am I, old ramen!" Hanabi said angrily over her screams.

"Of course not angel. You're doing great. You're both doing great. Just keep doing as I say, breathe and push." Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!" Hinata and Hanabi said at the same time. Naruto sweat dropped. It seemed karma was finally giving him his just desserts having his wives give birth at the same time. His hands had long ago broken under the strain of their hands but he figured complaining would not be looked well upon.

 _"Kami has a cruel sense of humor."_ He thought. His attention as he heard crying and whining coming from Hinata's side and he turned his head to see the first baby being pulled out.

"Congrats it's a boy." Tsunade said as she cleaned him up. She then brought him to Hinata. He had her blue hair which she could tell would be spiking like his father and she somehow knew he would have Naruto's blue eyes. He had a mild pair of whisker marks on his face to which she found just as adorable as her husband's. She cooed over him and brought him close to her and started to rock him while smiling. Naruto smiled at the scene but his attention was diverted when he heard Hanabi scream. He turned his head in worry and saw the pained expression on her face. He quickly turned all his attention to her and grabbed her hand with both of his, not that he could real tell as his nerves were destroyed.

"Alright Hanabi another big push, you're almost there." Shizune said. Hanabi gave a big push and then fell back onto the bed. Naruto kissed her forehead and turned as he heard the crying of his second child. Shizune left and a short while came back with a cleaned baby and said. "It's a girl." Before giving it to Hanabi. She took her and did the same as Hinata had done. She had blonde, but what little she did have was straight, and Hanabi just like Hinata, knew it would be her own lavender color. The whisker marks on her face also looked absolutely adorable in Hanabi's opinion Naruto smiled before he said.

"So what should we call them?" Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other.

"I say we call her Etsuko." Hanabi said. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I like it." He said to which Hinata agreed. Hinata started to think and then said.

"I like Katsuo." She said. Naruto again smiled and both he and Hanabi agreed. He then came over to the girls and took his son and daughter and looked at them before saying.

"Well then, welcome to the family Etsuko and Katsuo Uzumaki."

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto was walking home from work, his pace quick as he was eager to get home. The villagers he passed waved at him or said hello and he returned the gestures in kind but he did no more than that as hurried home. He felt like he was forgetting something when finally he remembered the fact that he had set the Hiraishin no Jutsu in his house so he could get home quickly. Smacking his forehead at his forgetfulness he quickly teleported to inside the entrance to his house.

Hinata suddenly appeared before him and upon seeing Naruto, smiled, and went over to kiss him. He returned the kiss and smiled down at her while gently rubbing her back.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey. You're home a bit late," she said. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I forgot I could just teleport home so I walked halfway across the village before I finally remember. Stupid right?" he said in embarrassment. Hinata just smiled sweetly and gave him another kiss.

"Not at all. A little forgetful but not stupid," she replied instantly making Naruto feel better.

"Is that you Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Hanabi appear from behind a corner. His smile grew and he opened his other arm to her, which she eagerly ran into before giving him a kiss.

"Ah, it's good to have you both in my arms," Naruto said contently.

"It's good to be in your arms," Hinata said happily.

"Yes it is but I know something that's even better then just being in your arms," Hanabi said seductively catching both Naruto's and Hinata's attention.

"Oh, and what's that my dear Hanabi-hime?" Naruto asked looked down at her. Hanabi looked up at him slyly and with a seductive smile plastered onto her face.

"Well, I just put the children to bed so I was thinking that we could all…take a bath. How does that sound Naruto-koi?" She breathed out. Naruto's smile turned feral and he kissed her.

"I think that sounds wonderful hime. What about you Hinata-hime, don't you think that sounds just wonderful?" he asked turning his attention to Hinata who had gained a lustful grin of her own.

"Indeed it does sound quite wonderful Naruto-koi. I say you get changed and we'll meet you there. How does that sound?" Hinata whispered into his ear before licking it causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"Sounds like a plan." He chocked out causing the smiles on the Hyuuga girls to gain an aura of pride at their work.

"Well then we should get ready while you change. Come nii-san," Hanabi said as she unwrapped herself from Naruto's arms. Hinata did the same and kissed Naruto's cheek before walking down the hall but as she turned the corner she gave him a sexy wink and smile.

 _"Oh those girls are going to be the death of me but it's going to be a good death… a really good death,"_ Naruto thought before shaking his head to break him out of his stupor and quickly running to go get changed.

-A few minutes later in the Uzumaki bathhouse-

The bathhouse at the Uzumaki residence was a good size and had everything one could want at any bathhouse including a changing area and massage parlor, which Naruto loved to go to because both Hanabi and Hinata knew how to give one hell of a massage, not that he was bad at it himself, he did have a lot of experience between the two of them.

Naruto walked into the bathhouse with only his towel on and eagerly looked around for Hanabi and Hinata.

"Looking for something Naruto?" Naruto quickly turned his head and saw both Hanabi and Hinata standing there, completely naked, no sense of modestly permitting from either of them. If Naruto hadn't been with the two girls for so long he would have gotten a nosebleed, instead he just froze as he drunk up his two wives' nakedness.

"Now Hinata I don't think this is fair. Here we are completely naked yet Naruto has that offending towel hiding what we want to see," Hanabi said.

"I have to agree with you Hanabi. I think we should deal with that offending towel. What do you think?" Hinata asked.

"Agreed." With that the two quickly moved and before Naruto could react they had pulled off his towel and latched themselves onto both his arms.

"Come on Naruto, let's take a bath," Hanabi pleaded as she started to pull his arm, while Hinata did the same to his other arm, toward the bath. Naruto of course didn't put up a fight and followed the girls into the steaming waters and the three of them slowly submerged themselves into the water, a sigh of contentment escaping from their lips as the water came up to chests.

Naruto sat down with his back to the rim of the pool as the two Hyuugas sat next to him and hugged his sides. For a moment it didn't seem like anything was going to happen as the three just enjoyed the water and each others company but then a devilish smile appeared on Hinata's face and she slowly brought her hand up and squeezed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave off a pleasured groan as Hanabi awoke from her content state to look at Naruto then Hinata as Hinata's smile grew.

"Oh Naruto, you're so tense. I think you need a massage," Hinata said sweetly despite the devilish look on her face. Hanabi quickly caught onto what her sister was doing and quickly gained a devilish smile of her own.

"You know, I think Hinata is right. You've been working so hard Naruto-koi I think it's time that we helped you relax," she said causing another shiver to run up Naruto's spine.

"I'll take his back you take his front?" Hinata asked.

"Agreed," Hanabi said quickly. Naruto was pushed forward from his position as Hinata got behind him with her legs jutting out to either side of him as Hanabi got in front, literally sitting in his lap, immediately awaking his cock which poked into Hanabi's pussy. Hanabi gasped but did her best to ignore his obvious erection as she sat down on him, doing her best to make the both comfortable as she started to rub his chest and stomach as Hinata massaged his shoulders and back.

For a while Naruto just sat there enjoying the massage, giving off the occasional moan of pleasure as the two girls worked on him but as Hanabi continued to tease him by rubbing down his stomach toward his crotch only to retreat back he lost his self-control. Without a word he brought his hands up under her legs and lifted her. Hanabi seemed surprised by this but quickly gained a lustful smile as she slowly descended on Naruto's eager cock.

He slowly slid into her causing her to mew in pleasure. Naruto waited for a moment for her to adjust, as it had been a while since they'd had sex, much to all their displeasure, and when she nodded he started to thrust into her.

Hinata had slowed her massage as this was happening as she watched her sister slowly start to fuck their husband. The sight made her pussy tingle in anticipation knowing that soon it would be her turn.

Naruto however was completely focused on the girl in his arms as he slowly pumped into her, savoring the feeling of being inside her. This slow pace however was not good enough for Hanabi who had been waiting for weeks for this to happen and wasn't about to allow some simple, gentle love-making to go on for any longer.

"Naruto-koi," she wined, "faster, please faster. I need you to fuck me fast and hard. Be rough please," That set him off and Naruto lost all control there as he started to pound into Hanabi with the vigor she had been wanting for so long.

The girl was quickly turning to a pleasured filled blob as Naruto thrust into her with all the force and power she had come to love and dream about. Moans and screams of pleasure flew from her lips as she received all the pleasure and love she could handle.

"Oh Kami Naruto, it's been too long! I love you and your cock! Please don't ever let us go without sex for this long again, please!" she screamed.

"Don't worry my precious Hanabi-hime, neither you nor Hinata will have to go so long without me ravishing you again," Naruto growled. The promise brought another tingle to Hinata's pussy and she almost came right there. Knowing she couldn't take anymore without some relief she started to furiously masturbate under the water, a moan escaping her lips as she did so. Meanwhile Hanabi was on her last legs as her orgasm was close and her mind was going blank.

"I'm almost there Naruto. Make me cum, please, please make me cum!" she screamed. Naruto grinned as he started to fuck Hanabi with even more vigor as he did his best to bring her to the highest she could go. He did his job well as Hanabi's eyes widened as her orgasm finally came and pleasured coursed through her veins as a silent scream permitting from her mouth. Naruto watched her orgasm come about and smiled, pleased at his work as he watched drool drip down her mouth. He carefully took her in his arms and placed her outside the pool so she wouldn't be in any risk of drowning as he turned his attention to Hinata. The sight that greeted him made his cock painful.

There was Hinata, furiously rubbing her pussy as she sat on the edge of the pool waiting her turn. Naruto made his way over to her though she didn't notice as she was too wrapped up in trying to get pleasure. Suddenly her hand was taken away from her eager pussy and she looked up to see Naruto staring down at her.

"Naughty, naughty Hinata. Getting off from watching your sister get fucked. Such a pervert you are," he said taunting her.

"Yes, I'm a pervert Naruto-koi, please punish this pervert with your cock," she said as she opened her legs wide in welcome. Naruto shook his head.

"Such a perverted wife you are, I suppose there's nothing I can do but give you your fix," Naruto said as he walked into Hinata's arms. She quickly wrapped herself around him and rubbed her wet pussy against his cock. Naruto groaned and slowly took his cock in his hand before bringing it to her entrance and pushing in. Hinata's eyes closed into pleasure and her mouth opened in a content sigh.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time haven't you Hinata?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I've been waiting for so long. These past weeks have been torture without your cock, even worse then when we were pregnant, at least then there was a reason we couldn't have sex besides being busy and the pregnancy provided a distraction but this, this was torture. We need you Naruto. We need your cock. Your love. This is how we show just how much we love each other," Hinata said as her pussy squeezed his cock harder making him groan and close his eyes in pleasure. When he reopened his eyes he replied.

"Well don't worry Hinata, I won't ever let you or Hanabi go without my love for this long again. You'll never have to masturbate again."

"Promise?" Hinata said with hope in her eyes.

"Promise," Naruto said. "And to show you I mean it, I think it's about time I made up for the last few weeks," and with that he started to pound away at her pussy making her squeal in delight and moan in pleasure.

Naruto thrust into his first wife with all the energy he could muster and did his best to hold off on his orgasm as he gave her all the love and pleasure he could. He had developed quite the restraint after all the time they'd had sex but these last few weeks had greatly weakened his restraint and he had to use his chakra and breathing exercises to prevent himself from cumming too early into her especially after the sex with Hanabi who was quite tight.

Luckily for him, Hinata too had lost a lot of her own resistance and her masturbation had quickened her end and soon enough, with a scream of pleasure, she came, her pussy tightening around Naruto causing his own orgasm to come about and with a groan he came into her.

The two fell backwards, Naruto preventing the Hinata from hitting her head by bringing his hand out to slow the fall. The two were breathing heavily and doing their best to catch their breath.

"I-It's good to h-have you b-back Naruto-k-koi," Hinata said as she did her best to catch her breath. Naruto chuckled.

"It's good to be back Hinata-hime," he said as his eyes slowly closed in contentment.

* * *

Well I'm happy to have this back. I'm actually surprised I wrote this much, I only remember the first three chapters. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed having these chapters back. Please share the love, especially with jhawk046 who made this possible. Until next time.


End file.
